


Heal Me (But Not At Your Expense)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dying!Hotch, Empathic Healer!Reid, Oops, empathic healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is dying. Spencer Reid is Healing Him.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Heal Me (But Not At Your Expense)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill!!
> 
> Square: Empathic Healing

Hotch was dying. 

He just knew that he was. He’s not sure how he knew, but he just  _ knew.  _

And it pained him. 

Jack’s already had to grow up without his mother, now his father?

And the team? The rest of his family? What of them? 

He still had so much to do, so much work and learning to do. 

It wasn’t fair. Why was he doing the dying?

He felt blood fill his mouth and he brought forth Hayley’s face, her laugh, the way she called him ‘Aaron’. 

If he was going to die, it was going to be to the face of the woman that he loved and lost. 

Soft hands suddenly cupped his face as a forehead pressed against his. 

Hotch’s eyes opened as he stared into Reid’s face. “Reid,” he whispered. 

“You’re going to be alright, Hotch,” Reid said calmly. Too calmly. 

Some of the pain started disappearing, and Hotch opened his eyes more to watch as Reid’s nose crunched and broke, his eyes turned black and blue, his bottom lip split open. 

“Reid-” he gasped out, reaching up with a hand to try to stop Reid. “Reid, no.” 

“It’ll all be okay, Hotch,” Reid said, his voice laced with pain. No doubt that Reid was getting the concussion now. “I can take it, Aaron. Let me share in your pain.” 

Reid’s empathic healing abilities had saved various members of the team and victims many times before, but  _ never  _ with wounds this extensive or severe. 

“You’re going to die,” Hotch said, watching him as Reid’s hold on his face weakened. 

“It’s the price that I’ve always been willing to pay,” Reid whispered softly. 

“Reid, the ambulance is here,” Rossi said as he seemed to appear out of thin air. “Break the connection.” 

Reid shook his head. Hotch looked at Reid as a whole and saw the causes of his close encounter with Death: three different bullets. ONe in his lower chest, no doubt puncturing his lung; one in his lower stomach, and one in his femoral artery. 

Chestnut curls were plastered to his forehead, and now it was Hotch’s turn to cup Reid’s face. 

“Reid, please. Let’s let medicine help,” Hotch begged. “Spencer. Please, I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Break it,” Rossi agreed, crouching down and gently grasping Reid’s shoulder. “Please.” 

Reid finally broke the connection, and Hotch screamed for medical assistance as Reid fainted in Rossi’s arms. 

“ _ We need medical assistance for a healer  _ NOW!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
